Fairly Oddparents R: The King of the AntiFairies
by K. C. Ellison
Summary: Based on the collaborated fan fiction, "The Royals." We all know that there's a King and Queen of the Fairies, but nobody knows about the King and Queen of Anti-Fairies. Michael/Elizabeth, or Nega Timmy/Nega Trixie. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

K.C.: Hi, I'm K.C. Ellison.

Trixie: And I'm Beatrice.

K.C.: Welcome to my new fan fiction: "The Fairly Oddparents R: The King of the Anti-Fairies."

Trixie: Isn't it odd that this is your 13th fan fiction and it involves the Anti-Fairies...and that today is Friday the 13th, Kellen?

K.C.: I guess you're right. *chuckles* Enjoy, everyone!

* * *

><p>"The Fairly Oddparents R(Royals): The King of the Anti-Fairies"<p>

Chapter I

* * *

><p>11-year old Timmy Tiberius Turner had just defeated the Darkness when the lion Aslan told him of an even bigger prophecy. It was revealed that Timmy was one of two rulers of Fairy World, making him the "King of the Fairies." "Me? King of the Fairies? But, I'm only 11!" Timmy exclaimed in shock. "You are young, but your heart is right where it belongs. You also have a queen, who'll have the same powers as you, and will be the one you'll marry one day," Aslan said. "Great, I'm already being told who to marry at 11," Timmy muttered. "Don't fret. Everything will come naturally for you and your queen," Aslan said before disappearing.<p>

Timmy grew weak and fell to his knees. "Timmy!" everyone cried out. "It's okay; I'm just shocked," Timmy said. "Poof-poof? (Really?)" asked Poof. "Really Poof, I'm fine," said Timmy. "Poof-poof-poof-poof... (If you say so...)" said Poof. "Ugh, just when I thought my life would go back to normal..." said Timmy as he slowly stood up. "Are you still gonna wipe our memories, Jorgen?" asked A.J. "Normally, I would...but after what happened, I'd say that Turner would need all the comfort he can get right now," replied Jorgen. "Can I go home now?" asked Timmy. "Sure, sweetie; everyone gather around and we'll take you home," Wanda said.

Everyone surrounded Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof and they poofed them all home. Little did everyone know that two blue figures; one male, the other female; were watching them all from afar. "So, Timothy is now the King of the Fairies. Interesting!" said the male with a British accent. "Gwarsh! What could this mean?" said the female with a Southern Appalachian accent. "This means, my dear, that we Anti-Fairies are going to have a King!" the male said as he began raising his black wand. "Where'ya goin'?" asked the female anti-fairy. "I can't risk you going out in your present condition, Anti-Wanda; go back to Anti-Fairy World while I, Anti-Cosmo, will go to the Negaverse to pick up our new King!" he said and anti-poofed himself to the negaverse. "A-hyuck! Sure thing, shugah!" Anti-Wanda said as she anti-poofed herself back to Anti-Fairy World.

* * *

><p>Anti-Cosmo arrived in the negaverse. He found himself in the city of Bitterburg, which was located in the same place as Dimmsdale. "This must be Nega-Dimmsdale. Now to find the Nega-Timmy," Anti-Cosmo said to himself. He floated around to find a huge structure with a neon sign:<p>

"Michael's Evil Lair!"

"Hmm...I wonder." Anti-Cosmo said before anti-poofing inside.

Inside, 11-year-old Michael Tiberius Turner and his three "friends"; Elizabeth Tang, Patrick McBadbat, and Alan Ibrahim; were making evil plots. Michael Turner looked like Timmy, except he had black hair and red eyes wearing a purple tophat with a red band and a purple cloak which covered the length of his body. Elizabeth Tang looked like Trixie, only she had a purple bow on her messy rusty red, almost brown hair and wore an all-black getup. Patrick looked like Chester, only he had a black beret on his head and carried a metal bat. Alan looked like A.J., but he had a full head of hair on his head and wore a red suit.

All of a sudden, a blue skinned fairy appeared in front of the four delinquents. The four of them pointed their weapons at the anti-fairy. "Greetings! I am looking for the Nega-Timmy; is he here?" he asked. Michael stood up and said, "Unless you want to be vaporized, you will address me as 'Michael,' got it?" "Okay, Micheal. I need to speak to you." "I'm listening..." said Michael. "I'm here to tell you that your counterpart, Timmy Turner, is now the King of the Fairies." Anti-Cosmo said. "What does THAT have to do with me?" asked Micheal. "It means since you're his counterpart, you are the King of the Anti-Fairies. You'll be given the same powers as us, and you'll rule in Anti-Fairy World with your queen by your side! That is why you are coming with me!" replied Anti-Cosmo as he grabbed Michael's hand and the two of them anti-poofed back into Anti-Fairy World.

Little did Anti-Cosmo know was that Michael's three 'friends' hitched a ride into Anti-Fairy World. He also didn't expect that a few months later, he was expecting a little bundle of terror...

-To Be Continued...-

* * *

><p>K.C.: Well, that concludes Chapter One of my new story: <span>The Fairly Oddparents R: The King of the Anti-Fairies<span>!

Trixie: Next chapter, will involve that "little bundle of terror."

K.C.: If you know what happens after Wishology, then you'll know who we're talking about.

Trixie: Please read and review, everyone! ¡Adiós!


	2. Chapter 2

K.C.: Thanks a lot for reading the first official Nega-Timmy fan fiction!

Micheal: THAT'S "MICHAEL," NOT "NEGA-TIMMY"!

Trixie: Ugh...Anyway, here's a list of everyone who reviewed thus far: **AK1028**, **aslan333**, and **OddAuthor**!

K.C.: Give yourselves a round of applause as Chapter Two is about to begin!

* * *

><p>"The Fairly Oddparents R: The King of the Anti-Fairies"<p>

Chapter II

* * *

><p>A few months after Anti-Cosmo took Michael Turner to Anti-Fairy World, the four delinquents were 'happy' living in Anti-Fairy world. Michael lived in Anti-Cosmo's castle while the other three lived with other anti-fairies; Elizabeth with Anti-Iris, Patrick with Anti-Roger, and Alan with Anti-Lionel. At the same time, Anti-Wanda's condition began to get worse. Her stomach began expanding violently and kept vomiting rainbows. Michael witnessed what was happening to the anti-fairy and sought out Anti-Cosmo, who was upset about Poof's popularity and why an "Anti-Poof" hasn't appeared yet.<p>

"Yo, Cosma! Something's wrong with your wife!" Michael said. "What? Fine, let's go!" Anti-Cosmo said and followed Michael to the Organ Room, where his wife was held. Inside, Anti-Wanda was busy eating furniture. Anti-Cosmo gasped and shouted, "Anti-Wanda! Stop that right now!" Just then Anti-Wanda felt something moving inside her. "What's going on?" asked Micheal. "I should have guessed this was coming: Anti-Wanda is pregnant!" Anti-Cosmo said. "Does this mean?" Micheal asked. "Yes; the Anti-Poof is coming!" Anti-Cosmo said.

At that moment, something came out of Anti-Wanda. It looked like a baby fairy, but it was shaped like a cube, had blue skin, and had a black crown and bat wings. The baby anti-fairy had the same color of eyes as Poof, but there was a mustache and a goatee on it's face. It too had a single strand of hair like Poof, but it was shaped like a lowercase "f." "Hello, Clarice...I mean, 'mother.'" the baby said...in full, proper English! "What should we name it?" Anti-Wanda asked. "How about Stewie?" Michael joked. "No: Foop!" Anti-Cosmo said. Foop floated to the large pipe organ, and played a menacing chord. The pipes let out a huge puff of smoke with the name "Foop" on it!

Foop turned around and gave everyone an annoyed look. "You know when you think about it, Foop didn't sound so evil as it did when I thought about it..." said Anti-Cosmo. Foop just looked at his father when he saw a picture of Poof on the wall. "Who is this?" he asked in a rage. "That is Poof, your good counterpart!" explained Anti-Cosmo. "He's the most popular fairy baby in Fairy World!" added Anti-Wanda. "Not to mention the only fairy baby in Fairy World..." Michael muttered.

This made Foop cross. "What? I'm not the only fairy baby? Well, I'll fix that...BY MYSELF!" Foop shouted. "You won't do anything unless we are there with you, understand?" Anti-Cosmo commanded. "Sorry father, but I don't play with others!" Foop said before firing his bottle at Anti-Cosmo. Michael prepared to attack Foop, but Anti-Cosmo stopped him. "Now, now...there's no need for that! Besides, 'Mr. Grumpypants' is in desperate need for a nap!" he said. "I'll do whatever I want, and I don't...yawn!...nap!" Foop said before ruining Anti-Fairy World and headed towards Fairy World.

"Aww, his first threat!" said the now Care Bear-esqued Anti Wanda. "They grow up so fast!" she continued. Michael grew furious. He turned to the green Care Bear that was Anti-Cosmo as said, "I don't care if he's your son, Anti-Cosmo! He will pay for turning my kingdom colorful and cuddly!" With that, Michael snapped his fingers and anti-poofed out of Anti-Fairy World.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in Fairy World; Timmy, his godfamily, and Trixie were walking around. Along with them was Trixie's new godparent, Iris. All of a sudden, a familiar voice rang out to Timmy: "Hello, Turner!" Timmy turned around to find his archrival Remy Buxaplenty, a 12-year-old blonde-haired rich boy wearing a fancy ice-cream suit with a red bow. Along with him was his godparent and Wanda's ex, Juandissimo. Timmy's godfamily went in front of him with their wands drawn. "Wait! I'm not here to pick a fight!" Remy said. "Well, what are you here for? Trying to ask me to be your girlfriend? Timmy told me all about you, you know!" Trixie said. "I'm not here for you either, Trixie; I've changed!" Remy said. "Say what?" everyone shouted. "I know everything I did was wrong, but you've got to trust me! Please!" exclaimed Remy. "Fine, but if you do anything to hurt Timmy, I'll make sure you'll never get Juandissimo back!" Wanda said.<p>

"So what's with the sudden change of heart?" asked Timmy. "Juandissimo told me everything you did to save the world, which gave me newfound respect for you. So...are we cool?" asked Remy. "Yeah; we're cool." Timmy said and shook Remy's hand. Just then, Wanda's maternal instincts began acting up as the sky began turning dark. "Incoming!" Iris shouted as a dark pulse hit the three kids and five fairies. "What was that?" asked Wanda as Jorgen appeared. "It's just as I suspected; the Anti-Poof is born!" Jorgen said. "Hah! He doesn't sound dangerous!" Remy boasted. Just then Poof appeared in a ship similar to Darth Vader's personal TIE figher, and blasted the Fairy World sign to dust! "You were saying?" said Trixie.

"Our only chance is for Poof to take care of this guy!" Jorgen said. "There is no way I'm letting my baby fight Anti-Poof!" Wanda told Jorgen. "That's 'Foop'!" Foop shouted. Everyone began laughing at the mention of his name when Foop began attacking them. The kids and the fairies got out of the way of Foop's attack just in time. "We better get outta here!" said Juandissimo. "I agree!" added Iris. "You guys protect Poof while I take care of Foop!" Jorgen said. Timmy, Trixie, and Remy each turned to their fairies and wished they were back in Dimmsdale.

After the wish was granted, Jorgen was all alone with Foop when he attacked him. "Where is Poof?" he demanded. Jorgen stood his ground. "I'll never tell!" he said. Fairy Hart, who saw everything that happened let the cat out of the bag. "Poof's in Dimmsdale with his godbrother and his family." she told Foop. He let out an evil grin as he absorbed all the magic and color in Fairy World and left all the fairies in a depressed state. "I've got to stop him, but how?" Jorgen said as Michael appeared following Foop's trail. "Perhaps I could be of assistance." Michael said as he snapped his fingers and anti-poofed him and Jorgen away.

* * *

><p>As Timmy and the others were busy protecting Poof, Foop had just destroyed Burger World. "I can't believe they place Poof toys in their meals!" he said holding a Poof bobblehead figure. "Now, onto Earth to...yawn!...find Poof and destroy him!" Inside Timmy's house Iris said, "I'm telling you if Foop tries to come here and hurt Poof, he'll have to go through me!" "And me!" added Juandissimo. "Don't worry, they aren't going to mess with us, mi amor!" he continued as he held someone's hand. Before he began to kiss it, thinking that it was Wanda's, Wanda said, "That's very sweet of you, Juandissimo, but..." "But that's <span>my<span> hand!" Cosmo said and snatch his hand away from Juandissimo.

Timmy let out an annoyed sigh. "Look, the only ones stopping Foop from hurting Poof is us!" he said. "Us!" shouted Trixie and Remy. "But the only ones that have any experience in fighting anti-fairies is you!" Remy added. "Wait! If the anti-fairies are the opposite of fairies, wouldn't they have opposite weaknesses?" asked Trixie. "Of course, why didn't I think of that before! I'll just wish up a butterfly net!" Timmy said. Using his personal magic, he made a butterfly net appear.

Then Timmy realized his mistake and shouted, "Uh-oh...I just poofed up a butterfly net with fairies nearby!" The net sucked in Cosmo, Wanda, Iris, and Juandissimo. "Well, at least things can't get any worse!" Remy said. Timmy turned on the television and saw Chet Ubetcha reporting. "This is Chet Ubetcha reporting. In what could only be described as three kids' wishes gone awry, plagues have hit Dimmsdale by storm; paper cuts, spiders, pink-eye, crazy cow disease; it's mayhem!" Before Timmy could ask what should they do, Foop blasted through the wall! "Okay from now on, only I'm allowed to tempt fate like that!" Timmy said to Trixie and Remy.

Foop charged towards Poof, but Poof blasted him away and then gave him a wedgie before flying off in a ship similar to a X-wing Fighter with Foop behind him. "We've got to save Poof!" cried Wanda. "Hold on, did anyone see how tired Foop was?" asked Timmy. "I did," said Iris. "What's does sleep have to do with anything?" asked Remy. "Ooh, I know; we can sing Foop to sleep!" Cosmo answered. "Great idea, but how are we supposed to sing to that little bunde of misery?" asked Trixie. Timmy felt something as Michael appeared with Jorgen. "I've got it! We'll ask the anti-fairies to help us!"

"Who's this guy? I've never met him before!" Remy said. "This is Nega-Timmy; he's my counterpart and the King of Anti-Fairy World." Timmy said. Micheal scoffed, "Even you, the King of Fairy World, would best address me as Michael! However, the anti-fairies and I will help you."

* * *

><p>Foop and Poof were having a playdate of doom together. First they played in the ballpit of doom, then on the teeter-totter of terror, and finally the merry-go-round of mayhem. By this time, all the fairies and their counterparts and the nine kids (with the inclusion of Alan, A.J. Chester, Elizabeth, and Patrick) were right below them. "Now everyone!" Michael and Timmy shouted as they all sung a lullaby loud enough for Foop to hear. Both Foop and Poof fell asleep and Micheal and Timmy caught the two babies.<p>

"Nice work, Timmy!" Trixie said. "Now how are we going to reverse all of Foop's damage?" asked Iris. Micheal thought about that instantly by taking Foop's bottle away from him. "That's for wrecking Anti-Fairy World!" he shouted, which woke Foop up and caused him to start crying! Just then, the sound of Foop's crying reversed all the damage and more! "Of course! Since Poof's crying causes bad things to happen; Foop's crying causes good things to happen!" Trixie said. "POOF! (HEY!)" Poof shouted. "We'll be taking this one back to Anti-Fairy World to give him proper punishment," Michael said. "I'll see to that, Michael," Timmy said. "Oh, and Timmy...next time Friday the Thirteenth comes around, you and the rest of Fairy World won't be so lucky!" Michael said before he and the rest of the anti-fairies anti-poofed out of Dimmsdale. "Don't worry, Michael. I'll be waiting." Timmy said before heading back home.

-To Be Continued...-

* * *

><p>K.C.: That's the end of Chapter Two, everyone!<p>

Trixie: The next chapter takes place four years after this chapter.

K.C.: Just remember: I don't own "The Fairly Oddparents" or its characters.

Trixie: Please read and review, everyone! See you later!


	3. Chapter 3

K.C.: Sorry to keep you waiting for Chapter III, but I had finals to do in college.

Trixie: And so, without further delay, here is Chapter III of "The King of the Anti-Fairies."

K.C.: Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"The Fairly Oddparents R: The King of the Anti-Fairies"<p>

Chapter III

* * *

><p>"Michael?" asked a now 14-year-old Elizabeth Tang.<p>

Four years had passed since Michael Turner had become King of Anti-Fairy World and the birth of Foop. Like Elizabeth, Michael was also 14 years old. He glanced at Elizabeth from his pewter throne he was sitting on. "What do you want, Elizabeth?" he asked in a vicious tone. "Are you all right?" asked Elizabeth. "What do you think?" asked Michael. "Michael, I've known you for years; you don't have to treat me like that," said Elizabeth. "Sorry, it's just that I'm so frustrated that every time Friday the Thirteenth comes around, Timmy is there stopping my every move! I can't stop him by myself!" shouted Michael.

"You don't have to; Anti-Cosmo told you that you have queen that will have the same powers as you, remember?" Elizabeth asked. "Do you see a queen?" replied Michael. "Come on, Michael. I don't like it when you're acting this way, and neither do Alan and Patrick," Trixie said. Michael grinned and said, "Perhaps you're right!" Just then, a rocket blasted through one of the walls! Michael and Elizabeth got down on the ground as the rubble came down. "What was that?" asked Elizabeth.

Michael started laughing at Elizabeth when he saw that underneath her dress was a pair of studded leather pants. "Hey! What's so funny?" asked Elizabeth. "Your pants!" said Michael. Elizabeth got furious and was about to slap Michael. "Do I need to slap you again?" she asked. In four years, Elizabeth became more of a princess, but still liked to dress in boy's clothes. "That's enough." Michael chuckled. Elizabeth calmed down a bit before more rockets blasted the walls. "Where are they coming from?" asked Michael before letting out a gasp. "Some kind of magical creature is doing this!"

Suddenly, an evil laugh came out of the sky followed by a pair of red eyes. "Michael Turner!" a voice shouted. "Who are you?" asked Michael. A feminine voice said, "Don't mind my minion. Bowser, calm yourself!" The blasts stopped as a green skinned woman wearing a draconic dress appeared out of a green fire. From above was a yellow turtle-like monster with red hair and eyes riding a hovercar with an angry clown face painted on it. "Who are you, and what are you doing here?" asked Michael.

"I am Maleficient, and this is my Koopa partner, Bowser." the woman said. "Koopa?" asked Elizabeth. "THAT'S 'KING KOOPA' TO YOU, MISSY!" yelled Bowser. "Stop yelling!" shouted Maleficient. "Fine..." muttered Bowser. "How do you know my name?" asked Michael. Maleficient replied, "I know who you are; do you think I'm stupid?" "And what is that?" Micheal asked. "Don't play dumb, King of the Anti-Fairies!" "Fine, what do you want?" asked Michael. "I'd like to speak to you alone!" replied Maleficient.

Michael turned to Anti-Iris, who was with Elizabeth. "Anti-Iris, take Elizabeth and get her out of here; that's an order!" he commanded. "But, Michael..." pleaded Elizabeth. "GO! You don't need to get involved!" shouted Michael. "You should listen to your friend, or else I'm going to incinerate you to dust!" Bowser said. "If you so much as misplace one hair off her head, I'll make turtle soup out of you!" warned Michael. "Very well, we won't hurt her if she leaves." said Maleficient. "Elizabeth, go!" Michael said. "But..." Elizabeth tried to say. "GET OUT OF HERE NOW!" yelled Michael and Elizabeth fled as far enough for them to think she ran off.

As Elizabeth hid behind a curtain, Michael turned back to Maleficient. "Okay, what do you want?" he asked. Bowser began roaring. "Calm down, Bowser! I just wanted to talk!" said Maleficient. "What? Then why do you ask that girl to leave?" yelled Bowser. Michael became cross. "She has a name, you know! Now what do you what to talk about!" he yelled. "I came to warn you; unless you want your friends to die, leave Anti-Fairy World and never return!" Maleficient said. "Don't do it, Mikey!" Elizabeth whispered as a breeze blew across Michael's face while he was thinking it over.

-To Be Continued...-

* * *

><p>K.C.: That concludes Chapter III, everyone.<p>

Trixie: For anyone who doesn't know, Maleficient is the antagonist in the Disney film, "Sleeping Beauty." She's also one of the main antagonists in the "Kingdom Hearts" video games. As for Bowser, he's the main villain in almost every "Super Mario" video game!

K.C.: Sorry to keep you hanging on this chapter. If you want to know what happens next, just read and review. I'll leave you with this quip: Tara Strong, who is the voice of Timmy Turner on "The Fairly Oddparents," also does the voice of Twilight Sparkle on "My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic."

Trixie: See you guys later!


	4. Chapter 4

K.C.: Sorry about the cliffhanger and the delay. Welcome back to another chapter of "The Fairly Oddparents R: The King of the Anti-Fairies"!

Trixie: Remember, K.C. Ellison does not any of the characters that may appear on this fan fiction.

K.C.: Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"The Fairly Oddparents R: The King of the Anti-Fairies"<p>

Chapter IV

* * *

><p>Elizabeth Tang bit her lip while trying not to yell at Michael Turner, who was looking at Maleficient. "How do I know you won't kill them after I leave?" asked Michael. "Knowing you, you'll probably take over Anti-Fairy World because this place is so full of darkness!" Maleficient scowled. "You royals are all alike!" she said. "Let's put it this way: you leave and you have the hope that I don't kill them, or you can watch them die!"<p>

Michael growled and tried to make a sword appear in his hand, but nothing came out. "What the...!" yelled Michael. "I know all about your powers," said Maleficient. "Now, what's your answer?" "And just to give you a preview," Bowser said and let out a blue flame towards Elizabeth. "AHH!" she yelled and tried running away from the ember, but it followed her every move! Michael went wide eyed and yelled, "LET HER GO!" Bowser simply laughed.

"He will...if you leave," said Maleficient. "Michael, don't do it!" cried Elizabeth. Michael was about to say yes when two voices yelled out.

"FIRE!"

"DEEP FREEZE!"

As small ball of ice hit the fireball, extinguishing it and a ball of fire hit Bowser right on the nose. "OW!" cried Bowser. Michael and Elizabeth turned around and saw a 15-year-old boy with brown spiky hair in a white jacket. "Forgetting someone?" he asked. "Is that you, Timmy? Trying to ruin my plans again?" asked Michael. The boy said nothing when Maleficient asked, "What are you doing here Sora?" A female voice said, "You told us to leave."

Then, two girls appeared. The first was also 15, like Sora, but she had red hair and wore a white dress. The other one looked like the first girl, only she looked a year younger, had black hair, and wore a black robe with a plate of armor on her right shoulder. Maleficient growled. "Kairi and Xion." All three of them were holding a keyblade; Sora had Ultima in his hands, Kairi had Destiny's Embrace, and Xion had the standard Kingdom Key.

Michael ran to Elizabeth and asked, "Are you okay?" Elizabeth nodded and replied, "I'm fine." "Good. Next time, when I say "run," you do it!" Michael said. "By the way, who are they?" asked Elizabeth. Michael said, "They're the king, queen, and princess of Kingdom Hearts." "So they're the Keyblade Masters?" asked Elizabeth. "I think so..." Michael said as he watched the three royals fight Bowser. "Michael! Maleficient's getting away!" Elizabeth shouted.

Maleficient was about to escape when a kunai (a Japanese throwing knife) flew close to her head. "Going somewhere?" asked Michael. "I'll be back..." Maleficient said before disappearing in a pillar of green flames. "Well, it's like I always say: He who koops and runs away gets to koop another day!" Bowser said as he flew off in his hovercar. Michael silently growled and turned towards the three royals. "Who are you?" he asked. "I'm Sora. This is my girlfriend, Kairi, and my daughter, Xion." replied Sora. Michael and Elizabeth were puzzled. "Daughter?" asked Elizabeth. "Actually, I'm a clone of Sora based on his memory of Kairi." replied Xion. "Ohh..." said Michael and Elizabeth. "Who are you?" asked Sora. "I'm Michael, and this is my friend, Elizabeth." Michael said.

Kairi tried to hold back a smile and said, "Friend?" Elizabeth blushed in embarrassment and said, "Yeah." "Okay...this is just like you two all over again!" Xion said. Sora and Kairi gave Xion deathstares. "I'm just saying!" she added. "You three are the royals of Kingdom Hearts, right?" asked Michael. "Yeah, and you're the King of Anti-Fairy World?" Sora replied. "Yes, but the queen hasn't shown up yet," said Michael. "Hey, does anyone have a brush?" asked Elizabeth. "Nope, sorry." said Sora, Kairi, and Xion. Sora added, "Do you mind if we could stay here for a while?" "Sure, let me talk with my godparents." Michael said and left Elizabeth with the three royals.

"So where are you three from?" asked Elizabeth. "Destiny Islands. Now, what's with you and Michael?" Kairi said. "We're just friends." Elizabeth said bluntly. "It seems like you want more." Xion said while crossing her arms. "I do, but Michael has a queen that he's supposed to marry." "From what I saw, he feels like he wants to be more than just friends with you." Sora said. "You could very well be Michael's queen, but you have to tell him that you want to be more that just friends." added Kairi. "I guess so..." said Elizabeth.

Michael came back and said, "It's fine by them; hope you don't mind sleeping with a baby." "WHAT?" shouted Sora, Kairi, and Xion. "Don't worry, he's not so bad. Let me show you!" Micheal said and snapped his fingers, anti-poofing them to the foyer. Anti-Jorgen jumped when they arrived. "Oi! A little warning the next time you poof in!" he shouted. "Anyway, Anti-Cosmo and Anti-Wanda are setting up the rooms." he added. "Who?" asked Kairi. "My caretakers." said Michael. "Now, let's go downstairs." "WHAT!" the three royals said as they were taken into a lovely and well lit room.

"Where are we?" asked Xion. "We're in the dungeon, where you three will be staying," said Elizabeth. "This is a dungeon?" asked Sora. "It is in Anti-Fairy World," said Michael. "Anti-Cosmo! Anti-Wanda! Foop!" "Hello, Michael." said Foop. Foop had also grown in four years. He still hates Poof, but has to deal with seeing him in Spellementary School. "Hello, Foop." replied Michael. "Lizzie!" yelled Foop. "Hey, you little termite!" said Elizabeth. "Foop?" called Anti-Cosmo. "He's with us!" yelled Michael.

Anti-Cosmo and Anti-Wanda appeared. "There you are!" said Anti-Cosmo. As Anti-Wanda picked up Foop, Anti-Cosmo added, "You must be our guests." "This is the King of Kingdom Hearts, Sora. With him is his queen, Kairi, and his daughter/clone, Xion," said Michael. "Hello," they all said. "Pleased to meet you all. I'm Anti-Cosmo. This is my wife, Anti-Wanda, and our son, Foop." replied Anti-Cosmo. "We'll leave you three to get settled in," said Michael as he anti-poofed himself and Elizabeth out of the dungeon.

-To Be Continued...-

* * *

><p>K.C.: So how was that?<p>

Trixie: Please read and review, everyone!

K.C.: Until next time!

Trixie: See ya!


	5. Chapter 5

Alphonse "Al" Elric: Where are we, brother?

Edward "Ed" Elric: This doesn't look like Amestris...

Trixie Tang: Okay, who's the idiot who brought Ed and Al here?

K.C. Ellison: Yeah, we're just about to begin Chapter V!

_Cosmo poofs in._

K.C.: I should have known...

Cosmo: Hi, K.C.! Hi, Trixie! Hi, Metalhead! Hi, Shorty!

_Ed gets pissed off._

K.C. and Trixie: Uh-oh!

Ed: WHO ARE YOU CALLING "SHORTY," YOU GREEN-HAIRED FREAK!

_The webcam gets disconnected._

* * *

><p>"The Fairly Oddparents R: The King of the Anti-Fairies"<p>

Chapter V

* * *

><p>"They seem nice," Elizabeth said as she and Michael leave the dungeon. "Perhaps," replied Michael. "Do you need anything from your place?" he asked Elizabeth. "Not really," she replied. "Okay," said Michael. "Do you want to play some paintball?" he asked. "Sure!" said Elizabeth. Elizabeth grabs the guns while Michael gets the armor. "We'd better hurry before the field closes," said Elizabeth. "Nonsense! The field doesn't close for another three hours. Let's go!" Michael said.<p>

Michael and Elizabeth were being quiet as they were heading to the field. Michael picked up on the awkward pause and said, "Okay Elizabeth, what's on your mind?" "Nothing, I'm just thinking about something," replied Elizabeth. "About what?" asked Michael. "Ahh, it's nothing," replied Elizabeth. "Oh, come on Liz, I know you by now!" said Michael. "Alright," said Elizabeth. "It's something Sora, Kairi, and Xion told me." "What did they tell you about?" asked Michael. "Your queen," said Elizabeth.

Michael stopped walking when he heard Elizabeth's reply. "WHAT?" Michael shouted. "Kairi told me that I could be your queen," said Elizabeth. "I hope so..." said Michael. "Why is that?" asked Elizabeth. "Because I'd like to pick who I marry, that's all," said Micheal. "I see," said Elizabeth. "Can I ask you a question, Liz?" asked Michael. "Sure," said Elizabeth. "Do you remember nine years ago, when I saved you from Nega-Tootie...er...Dorothy?" asked Michael. "What about it?" asked Elizabeth. "Nevermind..." said Michael and resumed walking.

Elizabeth looked at Michael as the continued walking. She couldn't help but think about what Kairi had said to her. "Michael?" she asked. "What is it?" he asked. "Do you remember back when you had a crush on me?" Elizabeth asked. "When was that?" Michael asked. "You had one right until Anti-Cosmo told you that you were a king," said Elizabeth. "I didn't have a crush on you!" shouted Michael. "Really, then explain to me why you kissed me after you rescued me from Dorothy?" asked Elizabeth. Michael paused for a bit. "WELL?" asked Elizabeth.

When they reached the field, Michael said, "It was a long time ago." "So you only consider me as a friend?" Elizabeth said. Not turning around, Michael replied, "Yeah." "Care to try again?" asked Elizabeth. "Nope," replied Michael. "Now are you ready to start?" Michael continued. Elizabeth turned back to Michael. "What?" he asked. "Don't change the subject!" Elizabeth said while holding Michael to the fence. Just then, she saw Michael beginning to blush. "Tell me the truth, because I'll know if you're lying!"

Michael gulped at his situation. "It's a simple question: Do you only feel friendship towards me?" Elizabeth said. Michael began to blush harder. "Fine, I'll start. I never told you this, but I was glad that you saved me from Dorothy. It made me like you, perhaps even love you." Elizabeth continued. Michael blushed as hard as possible. "Lizzie..." Michael said. "Are you ready?" Elizabeth said as she pulled away from Michael and walked away only for him to grab her hand and turned her back to him. "Wait! You didn't let me finish." he said to Elizabeth.

"So are you going to tell me?" asked Elizabeth. "How about I show you instead?" replied Michael and pulled her into a kiss. For a few seconds, Elizabeth was shocked. Eventually, she kissed Michael back and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. Michael broke away and the two of them were each grinning stupidly. "How was that?" asked Michael. Elizabeth pushed Michael back to the fence and said, "You need to be more quiet!" and kissed Michael again. Michael smiled and pulled Elizabeth closer.

* * *

><p>Back in the dungeon, Sora was playing "Texas Hold 'em" with Kairi and Xion. Sora had just revealed to the girls the fifth card when he let out a smirk. "Sora, you've got a terrible poker face!" Kairi said. "It's not that; Anti-Fairy World has gotten it's queen." replied Sora. "Elizabeth?" asked Kairi. "Of course," Sora replied. "HA! I WON!" Xion cheered and revealed the two cards in her hand. "What?" yelled Sora and Kairi. "She is SO your daughter," said Sora. "She's YOU," said Kairi. "Bii-da!" Sora said as he pulled down one of his eyelids and stuck out his tongue. "Rematch!" yelled Kairi.<p>

-To Be Continued...-

* * *

><p><em>The webcam's feed is restored, and my room looks like a warzone. In the background, Ed is chasing after Cosmo with a giant mallet.<em>

Ed: GET BACK HERE, YOU LITTLE DUST-TOSSER!

Trixie: THAT'S ENOUGH! IRIS, I WISH K.C'S ROOM FIXED, ED AND AL WERE BACK IN AMESTRIS, AND COSMO WAS BACK IN TIMMY'S HOUSE!

_Iris grants the wish, and everyone except myself, Trixie, and Iris disappear and my room is restored._

K.C.: Thanks for the save, Trixie! You too, Iris!

Trixie: Anytime, K.C.!

Iris: A friend of AK1028's is a friend of ours!

K.C.: Until next time, peace!


	6. Chapter 6

K.C. Ellison: Trixie? Where are you? We're supposed to get ready for Chapter VI!

Iris: She's in your bathroom; she seems upset.

K.C.: What happened?

Iris: She watched that new Fairly Oddparents movie, and...

*_I run out of my room and head towards the bathroom and knocks on the door_*

K.C.: Trixie, please open up.

Trixie: NO!

K.C.: C'mon, Trix! That was only a possible future! I mean it!

*_Trixie opens the door slightly_*

Trixie: Promise?

K.C.: Cross my heart!

Trixie: If you say so... Anyways let's begin Chapter VI.

K.C.: Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"The Fairly Oddparents R: The King of the Anti-Fairies"<p>

Chapter VI

_Dedicated to EEnEfan101, my first fan on deviantART. Happy birthday!_

* * *

><p>One week had passed since Elizabeth Tang became Queen of the Anti-Fairies. Right now; she, Micheal, Sora, and Kairi were in Mrs. Powers' Spellementary School as her special guests. "Calm down, everyone; I'd like to welcome our guests to our class." Mrs. Powers said. "Michael? Elizabeth? Sora? Kairi? Do you have any thing to say to our class?" "It's a pleasure to visit your class!" Sora said. Kairi added, "It's such an honor!"<p>

Just then, a person wearing a suit of armor burst through the classroom wall and rolled onto the floor. "Ow!" the person said in a familiar female voice. The four royals instantly recognized who the voice was. "Xion!" cried Sora, Kairi, Michael, and Elizabeth. "Hey, are you alright?" asked Mrs. Powers bending down to the raven-haired princess. Xion took of her helmet and said, "I'm fine; just a little dizzy."

Sora picked her daughter as is she was a bride being carried out by her groom. She was covered in blood. "What could've?" Sora said when a blast of fire shot him out of a window. "Sora!" cried Kairi. She ran towards the window when a blast from a Banzai Bill sent her in a desk. "Kairi!" yelled Michael and Elizabeth. Sora got up and rubbed his head. "What was that?" he asked. Kairi recovered from the blast and held her head. Instantly, Micheal felt something and yelled, "Get down, Elizabeth!" as he pushed her onto the floor just before a fire blast went over them. Sora ducked the blast as well. "Woah! What in the multiverse?" he said before heading back into the classroom. "Mrs. Powers, get the changelings out of here!" yelled Michael. "Right," she said and ushered the fairy children out of the building.

Sora picked up his unconcious daughter as Kairi joined him. "Okay! Whoever you are, show yourself!" yelled Sora. Immediately, Maleficient and Bowser appeared in front of the four teens. "YOU!" the teens said. Michael turned to Elizabeth with black magic in his hands and said, "Get out of here." Sora placed Xion into Elizabeth's arms, and said, "Take her with you." Elizabeth kissed Michael on the cheek and jumped out the window with Xion in her arms.

* * *

><p>Elizabeth ran with the princess in her arms until she reached a tree. She then placed the girl down and looked inside the hole in the tree to find a first-aid kit she inconspicuously placed there. She always had a first aid kit around just in case Michael ever got hurt. Elizabeth opened the kit and pulled out some bandages and gauze. She tried to wrap up the bloody wounds, but Xion was bleeding so profusely that the gauze was unable to soak up the blood. "Crap! There must be something here that I can do!" Elizabeth shouted.<p>

She closed her eyes, thinking of something to get rid of all the blood when she felt something in her hand. She opened her eyes, expecting a few bugs on her hands, when they were glowing just like Michael's did. "This can't be." Elizabeth whispered. She then turned to Xion who was still bleeding and placed her hands onto her wounds when they all disappeared. As the aura faded, Elizabeth looked at her hands in shock when Xion began to come to her senses.

"Elizabeth?" she asked. "Shh, you were beaten up pretty bad." Elizabeth replied. "I guess you've figured out that you're the Queen of the Anti-Fairies, didn't you?" asked Xion. "How'd you know that?" asked Elizabeth. "Only magic can heal wounds that fast," explained Xion. "Too bad I didn't carry any Potions with me," she added. "Oh," Elizabeth said. "Hey, where's mom, dad, and Michael?" asked Xion. "There still fighting Maleficient and Bowser in the school," Elizabeth replied, when all of as sudden, the school exploded. Elizabeth and Xion gasped. "No!" they cried out together. Tears began spilling out of Elizabeth's eyes and Xion was crying on her back. Out of the remains of the school came Maleficient and Bowser, but Michael, Sora, and Kairi were nowhere to be seen. As tears came down like a waterfall on Elizabeth's face, she screamed out "MICHAEL!" and fell onto the ground, crying.

-To Be Continued-

* * *

><p>K.C.: Sorry it took so long to get ready, but that's the end of Chapter VI!<p>

Trixie: Don't you think the ending was a little grim?

K.C.: Not really, but I can't tell you what happens to them, or I'll ruin the story!

Trixie: If you say so...

K.C.: Before we say good-bye, I'd like to welcome my first guest. He's my first offical fan on deviantART, please welcome: EEnEfan101! *_presses the applause button on the "iCarly" remote as EEnEfan101 takes a seat next to Trixie_*

EEnEfan101: Hey, K.C. and Trixie! Great to be here! I love all your artwork on deviantART!

K.C.: Thanks, and remember folks, be sure to check my deviantART page starting next Wednesday for new additions of my first comic strip: "A Fairly Odd Comic: Timmy vs. Chris-Chan!" Take it away, Trixie!

Trixie: K.C. Ellison doesn't own any elements used in this fan fiction.

K.C.: Please read and review! See you real soon!


	7. Chapter 7

Trixie: It's time for Chapter VII, everyone!

K.C.: Sorry for leaving you hanging; please enjoy!

* * *

><p>"The Fairly Oddparents R: The King of the Anti-Fairies"<p>

Chapter VII

* * *

><p>Xion, Elizabeth, Anti-Cosmo, Anti-Wanda, Foop, and Anti-Iris were traveling through the Lanes Between. "So, where's this Leon?" asked Anti-Iris. Xion pointed to a world with a huge castle. "There's Radiant Garden," she explained. "Let's go."<p>

When they reached the city, they were surrounded by a group of guards pointing spears at them. "If you so much as flinch, you're dead!" a guard said. "Xion?" asked a tall brunet man with a diagonal scar on his face wearing a lion's head chain around his neck. The guards all lowered their weapons. "Thanks, Leon," asked Xion. "Everyone, this is Squall Leonhart. Squall? This is Elizabeth Tang, the Queen of Anti-Fairy World and our friends: Anti-Cosmo, Anti-Wanda, Foop, and Anti-Iris." "Please call me 'Leon,' only one person is allowed to call me by that name." replied Leon.

"Okay," said the anti-fairy group. "Anyway, welcome to Radiant Garden, new visitors." "Leon, we came here because Sora, Kairi, and the King of Anti-Fairy World, Michael were in a school when it exploded; we can't seem to find them," explained Xion. "I see, and you need a place to stay?" asked Leon. "If that's okay with you," said Xion. "Not at all; I'll take you to the hotel," replied Leon.

At the hotel, Elizabeth, Anti-Iris, and Xion took one room while Anti-Cosmo, Anti-Wanda, and Foop took another. Elizabeth sat down on the bed and sighed. "This is not how I wanted everything to go; why did they have to kill them?" she asked. Elizabeth looked at Xion and added, "What am I saying? You have it worse than me; you lost both your parents!" Xion nodded and tears began falling down from her face. She laid down on Elizabeth's lap and cried. "It's going to be alright," Elizabeth said, trying her best to calm Xion.

Just then, there was a knock at the door. "Xion?" said a voice. Xion raised her head up. "Riku?" The door opened and a 15-year-old boy with short silver hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a sleeveless vest that was white on the front and yellow on the back with black trimming, blue jeans, and white shoes*. "Riku!" Xion shouted and tackled him into a hug while still crying. Elizabeth got off the bed and went to the boy. "Who are you?" she asked.

"My name's Riku," he said while still holding the crying Xion. "I'm one of Xion's friends, along with Roxas and Naminé." "How'd you know Xion was in trouble?" asked Elizabeth. Riku materialized his "Way to Dawn" Keyblade and said, "I'm also a Keyblade weilder." "I see," said Elizabeth. "Leon told us when we got here," added Riku. Elizabeth's looked at the clock. "Dinner's probably waiting; let's go," she said.

Riku led Xion into the dining room where there was a huge table of food. "I'm not hungry," said Xion. A boy and a girl came up to them. The boy was the same age as Sora, except he had blond hair and wore a X-shaped medaillion on his neck. The girl was also the same age; she had blonde hair, and wore a white dress. "Xion, you have to eat something," she said. "I said no Naminé," Xion said again. The boy held out a light blue popsicle. "Please Xion?" he said. "Sorry, Roxas. Not even ice cream will help," Xion said. "But it's sea-salt; your favorite!" Roxas pleaded. "NO, ROXAS!" Xion yelled. "Can't you something, Riku?" asked Roxas. "What do you want me to do about it?" asked Riku. Roxas gave the ice cream to Riku. "Just try," he said. "Xion, please eat something for me?" asked Riku. "Fine." Xion said and took the ice cream from Riku's hand. As she was biting on her popsicle, Xion and Elizabeth gasped. "What's up?" asked Riku, Roxas, and Naminé. "The Kings and Queens of the Mushroom Kingdom are in danger...as well as their dinosaur friend." Elizabeth said.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Mario, Luigi, Peach, Daisy, and Yoshi were in the Mushroom Forest, being chased by Bowser's gang of Hammer-throwing Koopas. These Koopas walk upright, throw hammers, and attack in pairs, which is why they're often called the "Hammer Brothers." "Don't look back; it'll only slow you down!" shouted Daisy. "This isn't working; I'm running out of thunderbolts!" yelled Luigi. "Great...now what?" Daisy said dripping with sarcasm. "Calm down, Daisy," said Peach.<p>

Suddenly, Luigi tripped on a root and fell down. "Mama Luigi!" Yoshi cried out and ran back for the green plumber. As the dinosaur helped Luigi back to his feet, the Koopas surrounded them. "Well, it looks like those pesky plumbers and their friends are trapped!" said one of the Koopas. "Don't be so sure of that!" said a voice followed by a blast of fire, which sent the Koopa flying. The quintet turned and saw five people: Elizabeth, Xion, Riku, Roxas, and Naminé. Suddenly a blast of energy was coming towards Mario and his friends. Riku casted a Reflega spell, which created a barrier that bounced off the energy blast.

"Are you guys alright?" asked Riku. "Yes, I'm-a fine. Who are you guys?" asked Mario. "I'm Riku, a friend of Kingdom Hearts' princess, and you are...?" "I'm-a Mario! Thank you so much for saving us!" replied the red plumber. "I'm Luigi, and these are our other friends: Peach, Daisy, and Yoshi!" said the green plumber. "I'm Elizabeth, and these guys are Xion, Roxas, and Naminé." said Elizabeth. "There's no time to waste; we have to take you with us to Radiant Garden where you'll be safe!" said Xion. "Quickly, before those turtles start to attack again!" Elizabeth said and then used her magic to teleport everyone out the woods.

-To Be Continued-

* * *

><p>K.C.: Well, that's all for this chapter!<p>

Trixie: Keep your eyes peeled for the next exciting chapter! Until then, see ya!

* * *

><p>*The clothes Riku is wearing are the same clothes he will wear in "Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance."<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

K.C.: Okay, and we're back!

Trixie: Here's Chapter VIII of "The King of the Anti-Fairies"!

* * *

><p>"The Fairly Oddparents R: The King of the Anti-Fairies"<p>

Chapter VIII

* * *

><p>Michael was walking around the place in which he woke up from. He was trying to find anyone he knew, but the place was unfamiliar to him. His head was hurting, but the cause likely came from the rock he landed on and not from his sense of imminent danger. "Where am I?" he asked himself.<p>

Micheal continued walking and came across two people. One was an 18-year-old boy with brown hair wearing a red t-shirt and khaki pants. The other was a girl, also 18, with blonde hair, and wore a pink blouse and a white skirt. The two of them seemed to be very athletic. "Excuse me," Michael said to them, making them turn around.

"Can I help you?" asked the girl in a English accent. "Hold on a minute, Kat," said the boy. "This kid looks like trouble." "Trouble? I'm just wondering where am I?" replied Micheal. "Angel Grove." said the boy. "My name's Tommy, and this girl right here is Kat. We were just on our way to the Youth Center; do you want to come with us?" he asked. "Sure! By the way, I'm Michael." "That's a nice name," said Kat. "Come on! We don't want to be late!" shouted Tommy. Micheal followed along Kat and Tommy. For some strange reason, he felt a sense of great power inside them. Micheal wondered if there were more royals then he originally thought.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Elizabeth and the others were about to leave Radiant Garden. "Hope you all return safely!" shouted Leon. "Bye Leon, and thanks for everything!" Xion replied as the group boarded on to a Gummi Ship. They each waved goodbye to Leon as they blasted off. As they were traveling the Lanes Between, Naminé asked, "So where do we go to next? "Angel Grove, there's so many people there that it'd be impossible for Maleficient and Bowser to find us," replied Trixie. "Works for us," said Peach. "Alright then, let's go!" Xion said. Little did the group knew was that two people had stowed away on the ship.<p>

* * *

><p>Michael had just left the Angel Grove Youth Center. He was still wondering if everyone was alright, including Elizabeth when he heard Tommy calling him out. "Yes?" he asked. "You left in such a hurry that you forgot your wallet," Tommy said. "Oh...thanks," Michael said and placed it back in his pants. "So, I noticed there was a picture of a girl in there; is she your girlfriend?" Tommy asked. Michael nodded and replied, "Her name's Elizabeth; I don't know if she's okay." "Excuse me?" asked Tommy. "Oh, it's nothing. See ya!" Michael said quickly and walked away when he bumped into two more people.<p>

"Sorry about that," Micheal said. "Michael? Is that you?" said one of them in a familiar voice. It was none other than Sora and Kairi! "Guys!" Micheal said happily. "Where's Xion? Is she with you?" asked Kairi. "No; Elizabeth's not here either." said Michael. "I feel terrible." Kairi said placing her head on her hands and Sora wrapped his arms around her. "How long have you been here?" Sora asked Michael. "I'm not sure; I believe I've been unconscious for at least a day, but that's just a guess," he replied. "Us too; whatever Maleficient and Bowser did to us knocked us out pretty good," Sora said. "I just wonder what happened to Elizabeth and Xion," said Michael. "Hey where are we going to stay? We need to find someplace so we can plan on how to send Maleficient and Bowser away." Kairi asked. "I have no idea; we'll find a place, if not I can just poof up one." Michael said. Sora and Kairi agreed and all three of them walked away.

* * *

><p>Unknown to Michael and the others, Tommy and Kat, along with their friends Tanya, Rocky, and Adam, had listened in on their conversation. "What did he mean by 'poof up one'?" asked Tanya. "That sounds something a fairy would do, but he doesn't look like one," said Rocky. "Maybe he said something else?" asked Tommy. "Well, whatever he said, we better contact Zordon." Adam said. The five of them grabbed the devices on their wrists and they all teleported out of the Youth Center. From afar, Aslan the Lion was watching them. "The pieces are falling into place; four more royals and then the final battle begins," he said before vanishing. The group of 16 began to shiver. "What was that?" they all asked in unison.<p>

-To Be Continued...-

* * *

><p>K.C.: That's the end of Chapter VIII!<p>

Trixie: We've decided to add one more series in this crossover: "Super Sentai: Chouriki Sentai O Ranger," or in English, "Power Rangers Zeo." If you believe that's too many different shows in one show, then you might want to read something else.

K.C.: Like with the other shows, I don't own any of the 17 "Power Rangers" series.

Trixie: As always, please read and review! See you real soon!


	9. Chapter 9

"The Fairly Oddparents R: The King of the Anti-Fairies"

Chapter IX

* * *

><p>Elizabeth woke up and found that she was on the Gummi ship. She sat up and looked around: Anti-Wanda had fallen asleep with Foop in her arms with her head resting on Anti-Cosmo's shoulder while his head was on hers. So were Mario and Peach. Naminé was sleeping on Roxas' lap while he was asleep on his shoulder. Luigi and Daisy were holding each other while asleep with Yoshi next to his "Mama." Riku held Xion in her arms as they were asleep.<p>

As she watched them sleeping, Elizabeth couldn't help but think about Michael; she missed him so much. "Mikey..." Elizabeth said just as she was about to cry. A voice got her attention: "Whatcha doin'?" Elizabeth turned around and saw a young girl. At first glance, she thought that it was her counterpart Trixie back when she was still ten, only this girl had shorter black hair and a pink bow on top of her head. "You scared me!" whispered Elizabeth. "Sorry. By the way, have you seen a green platypus wearing a brown fedora?" asked the girl. "No, sorry," replied Elizabeth. "Oh well..." said the girl. Then Elizabth said, "My name's Elizabeth. And you are?" The girl replied, "Isabella Garcia-Shapiro."

"So, why are you on our ship other than to find this platypus?" "My friend and I...well..that's not important. So...who are your friends?" asked Isabella. Elizabeth turned to her friends and was relieved that the anti-fairies were in human form. "Over there is Julius, Venus, their son Kamon, Iris, Riku, Xion, Mario, Peach, Luigi, Daisy, and Yoshi," she replied. "That's a lot of people," said Isabella. "We...we," she began to say when a young boy came in. He had red hair and blue eyes, wearing a orange-striped shirt and blue shorts.

Next to him was a green platypus wearing a brown fedora and walking on its hind legs. "Isabella?" he asked. "Hi, Phineas. Oh, there you are, Perry...I mean, 'Agent P'!" Isabella said. "Phineas, this is Elizabeth." "Hi, Elizabeth," said Phineas. Perry pressed some buttons on the keypad on his wrist, which activated an electronic voice: _"Hello. I am Secret Agent P, but you can call me Perry,"_ it said. "A pleasure to meet you both," replied Elizabeth with a bit of sadness.

"What's wrong?" asked Phineas. "Nothing...my friends and I are travelling because we've got no place to go." Elizabeth said softly. "Huh?" Isabella questioned. "Let's put it this way: Xion just lost her parents, I lost my boyfriend, and...we're being hunted," Elizabeth said. Perry went to his keypad again. _"So, it's not just us,_" it said. "What?" asked Elizabeth. "For some strange reason, we're being hunted as well."

Slowly, everyone else began to wake up. "Elizabeth, who are these guys?" asked Xion. "Everyone this is Phineas and Isabella," replied Elizabeth. "Hello," the group said. "They're also being hunted." "WHAT?" the group shouted. "We're not sure, but some _mujer con piel verde_ and a _tortuga grande_ is hunting us!" said Isabella. "Some what and a what?" asked Riku. "A green-skinned woman and a giant turtle," replied Elizabeth. "How is that even possible?" asked Roxas. "You know what's going on here?" asked Phineas. "Yeah, and we're going to tell you all about it," replied Naminé.

* * *

><p>Michael, Sora, and Kairi had just returned to the Youth Center. Tommy and his friends had just came back as well. "Hey Micheal, who are your friends?" Tommy asked. "This is Sora and his girlfriend Kairi; mind if we eat here?" Micheal replied. "Not at all! Just ask Lt. Stone what you want." Tommy said. Micheal, Sora, and Kairi each took a seat at a table. "I hope that have some vegan food," asked Kairi. "Kai, it's a Youth Center; they've got healthy foods here," said Micheal. "Whatever, I'll go ask Lt. Stone." Kairi said and got up. "KAIRI!" Michael and Sora said as they followed her into the kitchen.<p>

* * *

><p>Elizabeth and the rest of the group entered the Youth Center. "Looks nice." said Phineas. Everyone agreed. They all grabbed a seat, but Elizabeth and Xion went to the bathroom. Just then...Micheal, Sora, and Kairi came out of the kitchen. "See? What did I tell you?" he asked. Suddenly, he was ambushed. "Micheal!" a voice cried. "Foop!" Micheal yelled. Anti-Cosmo and Anti-Wanda came to Micheal as well. "Roxas? Naminé? Riku?" Sora said. "But where's...?"<p>

Just then, Elizabeth and Xion came out of the bathroom and went back to their seats. "Elizabeth?" Micheal asked. She and Xion turned around. "Micheal?" Elizabeth said in disbelief. "Xion?" Sora and Kairi said. Tears were running down the two girls' faces. "Mom! Dad!" Xion said and ran into Sora and Kairi as they held her close while tears were coming from their eyes. Elizabeth also ran into Michael and as the tears came down his face, he held Elizabeth tightly and rubbed his face into her hair.

* * *

><p>Kellen: Don't think this is over even though Elizabeth and Micheal are back together!<p>

Trixie: Please read and review, everyone!

Kellen: And like AK1028 says, "Always think outside the box!" See ya!


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Note: Ugh...toonfangrl is right, it **has** been forever since I last updated this...

Trixie: O RLY?

Kellen: Ya rly... Now, originally I planned this story to have 12 chapters, but since it's been so long since I last updated this story, I've decided to end it with just ten. So, this is going to be the final chapter of "The King of the Anti-Fairies." Thank you for reading, everyone!

* * *

><p>The King of the Anti-Fairies<p>

Chapter X

* * *

><p>-<strong>What happened after the reunion...<strong>-

Immediately after the gang reunited, Tommy heard a voice that said "the final battle was coming." Tommy and his friends took Micheal and the others to the Power Chamber, where they met Zordon. Zordon revealed to Tommy and Kat that they were also Royals. Later, Aslan appeared to reveal that Riku, Roxas, Naminé, Phineas and Isabella were Royals too. Suddenly, they all received a message from Maleficient and Bowser that their friends and family had been kidnapped. With that, the group set out for the Enchanted Dominion.

* * *

><p>"BOWSER! WHERE'S MY COFFEE?" yelled Maleficient. "I'm coming!" Bowser said when he spotted a group of soldiers standing in attention. "Hey, you all should be in the dungeon looking over the prisoners!" The soldiers ran towards the dungeon, where the captives were held. "Hey! Let us go!" said Alan to the soldiers. The soldiers all took of their helmets. "Kids!" they quietly shouted. Elizabeth opened the door, and Xion created a corridor. "This corridor will take you back to Radiant Garden; Leon'll be waiting for you on the other side," Sora said. "But what about you guys?" asked Patrick. "We'll be fine, just go!" said Kairi.<p>

As everyone went through the corridor, Micheal and his friends went back upstairs to face off with Maleficient. "How did you get inside?" she asked then called for Bowser. Bowser exhaled a stream of fire, but was quickly extinguished. Sora, Kairi, and Xion each combined their fire attacks to create one powerful Firagun, which completely dissolved Maleficient into a black puddle. Bowser tried to run away, but Mario grabbed the giant Koopa by the tail and flung him into a warp pipe that Luigi set up. With a sigh of relief, the battle was over, and everyone said their goodbyes before returning to their respective realms, each of them with the hope of meeting each other again.

* * *

><p>-THE END-<p>

Kellen: That's it, I am done.

Trixie: Don't you think the ending was a little rushed?

Kellen: I don't care, I just want this thing over with!

Trixie: *sigh* Please read and review, and see you next time!


End file.
